Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams
by simplyn2deep
Summary: slice of life snippets featuring Danny and Steve with their son Jacob. Events in each chapter are in no particular order, but I will try to give date ranges within them. This is an AU future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Background information for Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams**

_I may be off with my dates, but since this is an AU, that's okay._

Doris "died" when he was 16 (1992)

Joined Annapolis/entered Navy when he was 18 (1994)

John died when he was 34 (2010/16 years in Navy)

Steve married Danny when they were 37 (2013/19 years in Navy)

Jacob McGarrett-Williams born when Steve & Danny were 38 (2014/20 years in Navy)

Steve retired from the Navy when he was 48 (2024/30 years in Navy)

* * *

**Ranks as of 2024**

Steve is a Captain with the US Navy and still heads up Five-0 when he retires (from the Navy)

Danny is a Captain with HPD but is still assigned to to Five-0

Chin is a Commander with HPD but still assigned to Five-0

Kono is a Detective Sergeant with HPD but still assigned to Five-0

* * *

**Relationships within this verse:**

Steve/Danny are married

Chin/Malia are married

Kono/Charlie are married

Doris is dating Mick Logan and Tony Archer, but more serious with Mick

Catherine Rollins/Billy Harrington (introduced episode 3x24 "Aloha, Malama Pono"/"Farewell and Take Care")

Freddie Hart/Kelly Hart are married (introduced 3x20 "Olelo Pa'a"/"The Promise")

* * *

**Points to Note:**

Nick Taylor never went bad or was killed in episode 1x09 "Po'ipu"/"The Siege"

Malia Waincroft-Kelly never died in episode 3x01 "La O Na Makuahine"/"Mother's Day"

Freddie Hart never died (pre-series) in episode 3x20 "Olelo Pa'a"/"The Promise"


	2. When I was a Kid

**When I was a Kid**

_Reliving a happy childhood memory._

_This takes place when Jacob is about 5 or 6 years old_

* * *

Steve remembered the first time his dad took him fishing. It wasn't on the big boat in the ocean his cop buddies, but at Lake Wilson in Wahiawa. John borrowed his friend's little motor boat, hitched it to the truck they had and took off after Doris made them breakfast.

They drove about an hour before arriving at the Lake, then Steve listened to the stories his dad told as he unhitched the boat and pushed it in the water next to the dock. For 2 to 3 hours, John taught Steve how to bait a hook and cast his line. They didn't catch anything the first time, but Steve didn't mind. This was the most time he'd spent with his father in a long while.

Today Steve was preparing for the same trip his and Danny's son, Jacob. They'd practiced baiting the hook and casting the line in the back yard, but this would be for real. Whether they caught anything or not, Steve knew that Jacob would have some of the same memories he had and that was the best thing he could pass on.

Steve watched as Jacob swung his arm to cast his line and smiled.


	3. Big Fish

**Big Fish**

_Based on the movie of the same name_

* * *

The tradition, if it could be called that, started a week before Steve's first deployment since Jacob was born. Steve received unofficial word from his CO shortly after Danny's birthday that something was going on and that the big guns would probably be called in to take care of business. He got his official orders a week after Jacob's 4th birthday. At first Jacob couldn't understand why his daddy had to leave. He knew that some of his friends from preschool had daddies who were also leaving, but he didn't understand why _his_ had to go as well.

And that was when they stories began. Larger than tales of some of Steve's exploits while on missions. Capturing all the bad guys without getting hurt. Being the best at hide & seek, as Grace described it. Being a _freakin' ninja_, as Danny and Mary called it.

Jacob was told of faraway jungles where monkeys, _not your sister, Grace_, stole things from the other men in Steve's unit, but never from stole from Steve, because he could communicate with the monkeys and asked them nicely not to take anything that belonged to him.

Jacob was regaled with tales of fighting sharks off the coast of Australia, wresting man-eating anacondas, _that's a type of giant snake, Jakey_, for fun. Riding on elephants and camels and horses. Getting to shoot things, blow up things and jump out of planes, _but you're never to do that, do you understand, Jacob?_

After every story, when Steve would take Jacob to bed for the night, he would sit on the side of the bed and listen to Jacob retell the stories that were told to him. Steve would then lean down and softly kiss his son's head. "Sweet dreams, Jake. I'll see you when you wake up."


	4. I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

_Taken from the song 'Hey There Delilah' by The Plain White T's_

_Takes place just before Jacob's 10th birthday_

* * *

Not being there for his son's birthday wasn't an option. Danny would never forgive him for missing it. Though Jacob would understand, he would be so crushed and the last thing Steve wanted to do was to be the one to make him feel like that on his birthday.

"Sir, I'm sorry," the ticket agent said sympathetically, "there just aren't any other available flights out of this airport."

Steve sighed and looked at the lady with pleading eyes. "It's my son's birthday and I'll take anything. Even if I have to walk 100 miles to get to an airport with a flight to Honolulu."

Before the ticket agent could respond, a man standing behind him stepped forward, "He can have my ticket."

Steve whipped his head around and stared at the man who handed the agent his boarding pass. "You don't have to do that."

The man smiled, "I know, but I want to. A little boy should always have his daddy at his birthday. Besides, there are a few museums I'd like to see with the extra day in DC."

Steve smiled gratefully, gave the agent his information, then thanked the man again before running off to catch his flight.


	5. Strategies

**Strategies**

**Summary:** "We were eyeball to eyeball and I think the other fellow just blinked."

**A/N:** the prompt/summary is from the movie _Thirteen Days_.

_Jacob is about 8 years old in this._

* * *

There was something to be said watching Steve interact with their son's Aloha Boys pack. The flag for Pack 106 blew gently in the late afternoon breeze and from the lanai Danny could see the 12 boys paying close attention to Steve's every word, even Jacob appeared to be listening despite probably having heard whatever particular cleaned up SEAL mission story that was being re-told.

There was a loud groan from Jacob and a chorus of laughs as Steve more than likely told a very bad joke, but since no one called for Danny to save them, he was content to stay where he was until it was time for dinner.

"And then what happened, Uncle Steve?" one of the boys asked. _'That was Charlie,'_ Danny thought to himself despite not being able to see the boy. He wasn't a member of the Pack, but Jacob always insisted that the boy, older than him by a year, be allowed to join in their activities. Danny and Steve had no problem including Charlie, as long as Rachel and Stan were okay with it.

"Well of course I had to throw a grenade to clear the way, only I didn't expect for the rest of the cave to close in around us!" Steve exclaimed.

"How did you get out?" one of the boys, _'That's Alika Harris,'_ Danny thought as the boy in question jumped up before settling down again. He had a habit of doing that, jumping up while asking his question, before sitting down again. Danny thought of him as the Pack's _Alika in a Box_ for how frequently he jumped up, asked a question and sat back down.

"Yeah, was your commanding officer mad that the cave blocked your way out?" another boy, _'Josh Reynolds,'_ Danny thought with a smile. He liked that kid. He reminded him a lot of his nephews back in New Jersey.

The doorbell rang signaling that their ordered pizza had arrived. Danny stood from the chair he was sitting in, stretched his back and legs before heading into the house. "This is your 10 minutes warning, boys. The pizza just arrived and I know you hate when it gets cold!" Danny called over his shoulder.

The boys let out a whoop of delight and jumped up wanting to get inside before their food got cold.

"Hey!" Steve cried out. "Don't you want to know how the story ends?"

"If it's like your other stories, Dad," Jacob said as he looked at his father, "I can tell the guys how it ends."

Steve raised a challenging eyebrow at his son and crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

Jacob nodded his head, "You said that Bubba said, _'We were eyeball to eyeball and I think the other fellow just blinked.'_ or something like that."

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "He didn't exactly say that, son. In fact Freddie wasn't on this mission. It was Bullfrog."

"Oh, then Danno says I shouldn't repeat the stuff that he says," Jacob said as he raced to the house when he heard his name being called.


	6. Retired

**Retired**

**Summary:** He's missed so much and doesn't want to miss anymore.

**A/N:** Tie in with 'I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way' where Steve is rushing to get home for Jacob's birthday.

* * *

Steve always thought he'd be in the Navy for life; raising the ranks and serving his country. It's what he was sure his Grandfather would have done if it wasn't killed when Pearl Harbor was bombed.

Having a family of his own, a husband, daughter and son, never factored into his life plan, but that changed when Danny and Grace Williams came into his life and made him feel complete when Jacob was born.

Steve vowed that he would always be around for his son...for his family, but he's already missed so much. Since being back in Hawaii and transferring to the Reserves, 14 years now, Steve has missed 9 birthdays, 4 Christmases and various other events due to being reactivated or having to do his Reservist training.

With 6 months until his son's 10th birthday, Steve decided that it was time to close the book on his life in the Navy. Without telling anyone in his family, he and Jacob took a trip to Pearl-Hickman for Steve to get the papers he would need to file to retire. He worked on them off and on for a few weeks before sending them off.

Eight weeks before Jacob's birthday, Steve found himself on a plane on his way to DC for some exams, meetings and if he's lucky, he'll find the model of the aircraft carrier that Jacob has been begging for. Steve has assured Danny and Jacob, on several occasions since he's been away, that he will be back in time for the party they've been planning.

Two weeks before Jacob's birthday, Steve gets the news he's been waiting for. He's in Jersey visiting with Danny's parents, when the call comes. He can pick up his finalized papers before returning to Hawaii. It's hard not to share the news with Danny's parents, but he wants Danny and Jacob to be the first to know and he wants to tell them in person. He also suspects that if he told his in-laws, they'd probably want to get right to work on a big retirement party. Steve doesn't have anything against that; he'd just rather wait until it gets closer to his actual retirement date. He's got about 80 days of "vacation" before his official retirement and there are things to be done and other people to tell.

Despite the delays, canceled flight and thanks to another traveler giving up his seat, Steve was able to make it back to Hawaii in time for Jacob's birthday. The party, in true McGarrett-Williams fashion was amazing. Jacob's friends had a blast with all the activities and were sent home thoroughly fed and high on sugar.

With only their close 'Ohana remaining, Steve gave Jacob, and Danny, one last gift. He watched from across the table as they opened the envelope and read the letter formally stating that one Steven John McGarrett was officially retired from active and reservist duties in the US Navy after 30 years of service.

Jacob looked at Steve with a confused expression. "What does this mean, Daddy?"

"It means he'll never miss another birthday, Christmas, baseball game or football game...or anything because he was on the other side of the world away from you," Danny replied.

Steve nodded his head. "No more secret missions that take me away from my family for months or years at a time," Steve smiled. "Always coming home to you and Danno."


	7. Fair Winds and Following Seas

**Fair Winds and Following Seas**

**Summary:** Steve's retirement ceremony

**A/N 1:** Tie in with I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way and Retired.

**A/N 2:** The script used in the ceremony is modified from a Navy Retirement ceremony I went to a few weeks ago.

* * *

**T-Minus 70 Days until Official Retirement**

"What do you mean you don't want to have an official ceremony?" Danny asked as he looked up from the papers that were sent from Hickam.

It had been 10 days since Steve told Danny he was unofficially officially retired from the Navy and word had already spread to his former SEAL team as well as other superiors within the Navy, Naval Intelligence and the CIA.

"I just don't want to make a big deal about it, D," Steve replied as he worked on cutting the vegetables for dinner. "I just want something with the family and a few buddies."

Danny sighed. "I get that, Steve. You don't want all the fuss. But you deserve this. You deserve to be recognized for all of your sacrifice, loyalty and hard work."

Steve looked at Danny, "It's going to be a lot of work. What about our trip to Italy with your parents and Jacob?"

"Don't worry about that. I got this," Danny assured Steve. "Just fill out and sign all the pages I marked in these papers," Danny pointed to the stack of 10 identical sets of papers, "make sure you still fit your Dress Whites, and make up a list of everyone you want to invite. The rest is being taken care of."

Steve sighed again and nodded his okay. "Yes, dear," he replied as he went back to working on dinner.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

**T-Minus 50 Days until Official Retirement**

"No, Steve. You have to invite more than 10 people. Ohana alone is twice that," Danny said as he looked over Steve's guest list. He handed the list back to Steve, "Real names please. Your SEAL buddies may know who you're talking about, but I can't send an announcement and invite to _Tornado_."

Steve laughed. "It's Torpedo. Tornado wasn't a SEAL, but I did work with him. He's on a mission and probably won't be back in country for a while."

"Torpedo...Tornado...Rodeo...I don't care. I need real names. Don't make me sic Catherine and Kelly on you for the names," Danny threatened.

Steve sat across the kitchen table from Danny and took the list to add more name to it. "What about the reception after?" Steve asked. "Since you're making me add more people, we're going to need someplace larger."

"Babe, I just put down the deposit for the Regency Ballroom at the Royal Hawaiian. That's enough space for 400 people. Even if we don't get that many to come to the actual ceremony, we'll have the space for the reception."

"What about your family flying in?" Steve asked

"Ma and Pop have their usual rental. Chin and Kono got us deals on other rentals for my sisters and their families," Danny said as he pulled up a spreadsheet on the laptop he was working on. "Car rental reservations have also been handled."

Steve handed the list back to Danny. "This is everyone who I've kept in touch with from when I was on active duty."

Danny counted the list and gave a nod of approval. "Much better, Babe. I'll have Kelly and Catherine get right on getting the addresses and sending everything out."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

**T-Minus 40 Days until Official Retirement**

"Jacob wants to invite the Pack families to the reception," Steve said as he wandered back into the house after seeing the last boy in Jacob's Aloha Boys pack safely to his parent.

"All taken care of," Danny said as he pointed to a pile of stamped envelopes. "Though I've been told yes by all families, plus a few of the Commissioners said they'd like to attend as well."

"Reception only, right?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded. "Reception only. I think there's some big Scouts Commissioner meeting going on, so they wouldn't have been able to make it to the ceremony."

"I forgot to tell you. Positive confirmations from Leialoha, Richards, Woodly and Mendoza. They said their wives sent back the RSVP cards, but wanted to make sure you had them down for yes."

"Got it. Yes for Torpedo, High Tower, Woody and Dozer," Danny added check marks in the yes column of the guest list he was working on. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I heard from Doris today...," Danny said. "Instead of plus one, she will be having plus two."

"No...just...," Steve shook his head. "She cannot bring two boyfriends to my ceremony!"

"Mary said the same thing. She threatened to un-invite her if she insisted on bringing Tony and Mick." Danny replied. "She also said that they'd be over..."

Before Danny could finish his statement the sound of gravel crunching could be heard followed by twin slamming of car doors and loud talking from outside drifted into the house. The door swung open and the noise got louder.

"Damn it, Doris...," Mary said as Doris replied, "Mom...I've been back 14 years now, you'd think I could be called mom by my children."

Danny and Steve turned towards the commotion and in unison said, "Doris." Danny smirked at the glare he received from the woman.

"Of course I'd get it in stereo here...," Doris complained. She looked at her son, " Stevie...sweetheart...you don't mind if I bring Mick and Tony to your ceremony, do you?" she gave Steve the smile she'd perfected during her years in Japan.

"Steve!" Mary yelled as she all but stamped her foot in protest. "You cannot allow her to do that!"

Doris looked at Mary. "You know, Mary Ann, you remind me a lot of me at your age!"

Steve turned his head to the side so that she couldn't see him laughing. Danny on the other hand barked out a laugh then had to duck when a shoe flew by his head.

"And I bet you throw like her too!" Danny added as he laughed more.

"I'll have you know that I had a better arm than that!" Doris exclaimed.

"Ha. Ha. Funny," Mary said. She looked at Steve, "If Mick and Tony go, then I want to bring Toast and Kamekona!"

Danny quickly recovered and faced Mary. "No! Absolutely not! I already have you down with a plus one and you will be taking that nice young man you've been dating for years now. Steve and I like him."

Steve turned to face his family. "There will be no altering of the guest list," he looked at his mother, "Doris...Mom, pick either Tony or Mick or don't come at all." He looked at Mary, "Danny is right. Aiden is your date or don't come at all."

"You wouldn't...," Doris said as she looked at her son

"Steve...," Mary whined.

Steve crossed his arms and looked from his sister to his mother with his best _'Don't cross me'_ expression. "This isn't a democracy, it's a benevolent dictatorship. If you want to go, make your choice now."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

**T-Minus 30 Days until Official Retirement**

"I've got the last RSVP," Kelly said as she walked in Steve and Danny's house.

"Mrs. Hart...what a pleasant surprise," an older man in uniform said as he stood up from the sofa.

Kelly paused and stood a bit straighter. "Admiral Pike...I wasn't expecting Steve and Danny to have company."

The Admiral waved her off and motioned to join him. Kelly walked into the living room and sat in the empty space on the sofa. "I was just checking that Captain McGarrett had everything for the ceremony next month." Kelly looked around the room. "Ahh, yes. They're in the office having a discussion."

Kelly nodded and winced when she heard Danny's muffled yell through the door. "They've had a lot of those lately."

"I fear I may have been to blame for that," the Admiral admitted. Kelly nearly raised an eyebrow in question. The Admiral caught the aborted gesture and gave a small smile. "I'm sure you'll probably hear all about it once I'm gone."

Danny stormed out of the office and headed for the lanai. "I should probably check on him," Kelly said as she stood and followed the path that Danny took out of the house.

Steve joined the Admiral in the living room. "Sorry about that, Sir. Danny was a bit upset about the request."

"He does understand that this doesn't affect your retirement, right?" Pike asked.

"Yes, he understands that. He doesn't like that it would have me 6,000 miles away from him and Jacob for a year or more," Steve replied.

Pike nodded his head. "I understand. I don't suppose you tried to convince him to move as well?"

Steve laughed bitterly. "That was the first thing I suggested," he looked at Pike, "He compared me to his ex-wife and they've been divorced for nearly 17 years."

Pike grimaced. "Sorry I brought this on you. When I heard about the teaching position at Annapolis, you were one of a few names being floated around."

"I'm sorry Admiral. I don't see any way around convincing Danny that this is a good thing and I don't even want to attempt to explain it to Jacob."

"I understand. If I hear of anything on Island, I'll let you know." Pike said as he stood. "I will see you next month."

Steve stood as well, walked Pike to the door and shook his hand. "Thank you Admiral. I'll see you next month."

**H50H50**

Outside, Kelly watched as Danny paced the far end of the lanai as he talked on his cell phone. She could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation but whatever happened between Danny and Steve must not be good.

Danny ended the call, tossed the phone on the table and slumped into one of the chairs. After a few seconds, Kelly joined him and sat in the chair opposite him.

"So, what's going on?" She asked

"The Admiral," Danny all but sneered, "told Steve about a vacant teaching position."

Kelly's brow knit in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"

Danny looked at her. "It's for a minimum of one year...in FUCKING ANNAPOLIS!"

"Danny, he's not going to go," Kelly said

"He thought about it," Danny replied. "Even asked me to think about moving with him. The three of us. Up and move to Maryland. Just forget about everything we have going on here. Forget about our Ohana, about Grace, about Jacob's life here...it's like Rachel just assuming that I was going to pick up and move to Las Vegas when Gracie was 10."

Steve joined them on the lanai and stood next to Danny, "I could never forget about that or ask you to, Danno," he said softly, "but I couldn't just turn the Admiral down without at least giving the request the consideration it deserves." He moved to sit next to Danny, "It really hurts that you would compare our decision to what Rachel put you through 14 years ago."

Kelly cleared her throat. "I'll just leave this with you then," she pushed the envelope towards the couple, stood and made her way from the lanai, through the house and out the front door.

Danny sighed and reached for Steve's hand. "So you weren't really thinking about doing this?"

Steve shook his head and lightly squeezed Danny's hand. "No, Babe. I'd never make a decision this important without talking to you and Jacob first. It has to be something we'd all be good with."

"I'm sorry I doubted you Steve," Danny said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't push hard enough for you to understand that I wasn't making any decision without you and Jacob being on board with this."

Danny pulled Steve towards him, leaned over and softly kissed his lips. "I love you, SuperSEAL."

Steve smiled against Danny's lips. "I love you too, Danno."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Two weeks before the ceremony, Steve was doing last minute work on his speech when he got a notification for a Skype call. He accepted it and waited for the connection to go through. On the other end was the image of a teary-eyed, and very pregnant Catherine sitting next to her husband Billy.

"Billy...Cath...what's going on?" Steve asked, the concern evident in his voice and face.

"We hate to do this to you Steve, but Cath's been put on bed rest so we won't be able to make it to your ceremony," Billy said regretfully.

"Oh, hey...don't worry about it. We knew it was a possibility that you wouldn't make it," Steve said. "We're going to miss you. Danny had a special chair all ready for you too."

Catherine laughed some and sniffled. "I'm really sorry, Steve. I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Hey, I've got an idea. I'll ask around and see if we can hook something up so the event can be live streamed and you guys won't miss it," Steve suggested.

Billy and Catherine looked at each other, nodded and looked back at the screen. "That'd be real great, Steve. Thanks." Billy answered.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

**Retirement Ceremony**

The days leading up to Steve's retirement ceremony were a whirlwind of activity. There was family to meet at the airport and help get to where they would be staying. Danny and Steve practically lived in the Regency Ballroom at the Royal Hawaiian as they were there nearly every day making sure all the decorations arrived and the room was set up the way they wanted. Eventually Kelly, Freddie and Joe took over so that Steve and Danny could spend time with their family who flew in for the festivities.

The day before, the family had a run through of what was going to happen during the ceremony and where everyone was seated. Those with younger children were closer to the exits in case they needed to deal with fussy children. Meal selection had been finalized two weeks earlier, but the chef at the hotel wanted to make sure everything was absolutely right.

Back at the house, Danny kept Jacob busy while Mary and Steve talked on the lanai. Danny knew that Steve wanted to do something special for Mary to thank her for sticking by him the last 14 years, and to apologize for not making more of an effort to keep in touch with her when they were sent away as kids, but he didn't want it done in front of everyone at the ceremony. Steve and Mary spent nearly an hour talking and laughing. After a while, Danny could hear quiet sniffling and barely made out Steve's voice, but he couldn't hear what was being said. But he did hear Mary's reply of, "I love you too, Big Brother and I'll see you tomorrow." followed by the side gate opening and closing.

At seven the next morning, Steve, Danny and Jacob went to get their hair cut and to have breakfast with Grace and the rest of the family. Later that morning, Doris, Mick, Mary and Aiden arrived at the house as they'd be taking a limo to the hotel. Steve and Danny asked that Max also join them at the house so that pre-ceremony pictures could be taken on the beach, as well as at the hotel.

"Look at you all snazzy in your Dress Whites..." Mary said as she lightly ran her hand down the front of his jacket.

"You should have convinced Aiden to continue in the Navy, then you'd have your own uniform to feel up," Steve joked.

Aiden laughed. "I did my eight years and got out. That was enough for me."

"You still could have worn it for me..." Mary said. Aiden laughed more and shook his head.

Once pictures were taken, the family got into the waiting limo and arrived at the hotel were more pictures were taken. Mary took Jacob to get a snack while Danny and Steve spoke with Nick, who was filling in at the last minute for Catherine as MC.

"Danny emailed me the script last week and I've been going over it since then," Nick said.

"It's not about that," Danny said. "The room is slightly different than how we've been talking about. Camera angles are different so more of the room can be seen in the streaming feed for Catherine."

"Your name is taped on the floor in green for when the presentations happen and there are blue stars for the recipients," Steve added.

Nick nodded his head and patted his jacket pocket that had his notes in. "Got all the other notes, right here."

One of the event planners approached to let them know all guests had arrived and that it was time for the ceremony to begin. Nick went back to the ballroom while the planner helped organize the official party in their correct entrance order.

The soft classical music that had been playing while guests mingled and talked stopped and Nick began speaking.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Nick Taylor, your Master of Ceremony and one of Captain McGarrett's long time friends," he paused and looked at the guests, "Today the men and women of The US Navy, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam and the citizens of Hawaii, pay tribute to Captain Steven J. McGarrett upon his retirement from thirty years of active and reservist duty to the United States Navy."

The guests clapped and a few whistled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the arrival of the official party and remain standing for the playing of the National Anthem."

Nick said the names of the guests as they entered: "Commander Joe White, Lt. Commander Freddie Hart and Mrs. Hart, Governor Felix I. Arroyo, Honolulu Police Commander Chin Ho Kelly and Mrs. Kelly, Honolulu Police Det. Sgt. Kono Kalakaua and Mr. Charlie Fong, Mrs. Doris McGarrett, Ms. Mary-Ann McGarrett and Aiden McAlister, Grace Williams & Jacob McGarrett-Williams."

There was a pause and the music changed to the Navy Anthem for the final introductions. "Captain Ronald Johnson, Joint Base Commander and Admiral Christopher Pike."

The music lowered again for the introduction of the guest of honor, " Captain Steven J. McGarrett and Mr. Daniel Williams."

As soon as they entered and stood by their seats, the National Anthem played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated," Nick said. He waited for the shuffling of chairs and whispers to stop before speaking again. "The following announcement ran the last 2 weeks in July in the Navy Times. Department of the Navy, Special Order NC015050, dated the thirteenth of July two-thousand twenty-four, announces the retirement of Captain Steven J. McGarrett from the Armed Forces of the United States of America."

The guests clapped and under the table, Danny lightly squeezed Steve's leg and smiled at him.

"Captain Steve J. McGarrett, will you please stand," Nick requested. He waited for Steve to stand and take his mark. Nick pulled a certificate out of a folder and read it. "To all who are present: This is to certify that Captain Steven J. McGarrett, having served faithfully and honorably is retired from the United States Navy on the 1st day of October, two thousand twenty-four, signed by Captain Ronald Johnson, Joint Base Commander and Admiral Christopher Pike, United States Navy."

The decree was placed back in its folder and set on a table next to the podium. Nick walk to Steve and shook his hand before going back to the podium.

Nick pulled out another certificate to read and present. "Captain McGarrett is receiving a certificate of appreciation for service in the Armed Forces of The United States.

It reads: Captain Steven J. McGarrett, I extend to you my personal thanks and the sincere appreciation of our nation for your honorable service. You helped to maintain the security of the United States of America with devotion to duty that is in keeping with the proud tradition of our armed forces. I honor your service and respect the commitment and loyalty you displayed over the years. My best wishes to you for happiness and success in the future. Signed Albert Huxley, Commander in Chief."

More clapping and hushed whispers. A couple of chairs scraped against floor and Danny could see one of his sisters leaving out the exit with her fussy daughter.

"The next certificate is for Captain McGarrett's husband. Mr. Williams, will you please come forward and join your husband." Nick waited for Danny to stand and join Steve.

"To all who are present: This is to certify that Mr. Daniel I. Williams, on the occasion of the retirement of Captain Steven J. McGarrett from active and reserve duty with the United States Navy, has earned the grateful appreciation for his own unselfish, faithful and devoted service. His unfailing support and understanding helped to make possible Captain McGarrett's lasting contribution to the nation. As written on the 1st day of October, two thousand twenty-four, signed by Captain Ronald Johnson, Joint Base Commander and Admiral Christopher Pike, United States Navy."

Nick handed the certificate to Danny and shook his hand. Danny smiled, a bit of blush creeping up his neck and cheeks at the attention he was being given.

From somewhere in the back of the ballroom, the door softly thudded shut as Danny's sister returned with her now sleeping child and took her seat.

"Next, Admiral Pike has a presentation. Admiral, would you please join us."

Admiral Pike stood and walked to the podium where the certificate was, picked up and and began speaking. "I've known Danny Williams for 12 years now and it's been a pleasure to see him, and Jacob and Grace with Steve at various functions around Base.

Daniel Williams,

Today, on the occasion of your husband's retirement, it is a distinct honor and pleasure for me to extend to you the grateful appreciation of the President of the United States and the Secretary of the Navy for your faithful and dedicated service to your country during your husband's long and illustrious career. All too often the Navy spouse is called upon to shoulder heavy family responsibilities alone for lengthy periods of time while your husband is deployed. Let me just say to you now that we are equally as proud of you and your efforts as we are of your husband and his efforts.

Today, we witness the retirement from active duty of your husband. We also witness, in a sense, your retirement from actively supporting your husband's Naval career. We are assured, however, that you will continue to support him as he continues to lead Five-0 in protecting Hawaii.

On behalf of the entire Navy, I thank you very much and wish you the very best of luck, health, and happiness in all of your future endeavors."

The Admiral and Danny shook hands before returning to their respective seats. Next, Nick called for Doris, Mary and Grace to join Steve for their token of thanks. They were given a bouquet of a dozen roses.

"These are on behalf of the men and women of Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam with deepest and sincerest appreciation possible, for your consistent loyalty and dedication. Eleven roses are fresh that will wilt in time. But one is a silk rose that will not fade. We hope the lasting silk rose will always awaken happy memories and remain a token of our appreciation of the sacrifices you made as a loved one of a professional military member."

With tears in their eyes, Doris, Mary and Grace went back to their seats.

"Next is for Captain McGarrett's children. Grace Williams, sorry dear, and Jacob McGarrett-Williams," Nick said. He waited for them to join Steve.

"Grace Williams and Jacob McGarrett-Williams,

Today after completing thirty years of active and reservist Naval Service, your father has ended an honorable and faithful service to his country and his efforts are sincerely appreciated.

Such a rich and rewarding career reflects a strong commitment to the principles of freedom and democracy and the belief that they must be upheld at any cost. That type of total commitment is not possible without the full support of the entire family.

Although you may have never had to carry out a military order or deploy into hostile waters, your loyalty and steadfast support of your father's career can rightly be viewed as service to your country. That loyalty and dedication were significant sources of strength for your father during arduous duty, and exemplified the highest traditions of patriotism.

On behalf of the Department of the Navy and the officers and crew of Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, and Hawaii, I extend to you a sincere thanks and express our appreciation for a job "Well Done"!"

The guests clapped and Steve stepped forward to hug his children before going back to his mark.

"I now introduce Governor Arroyo, who has a certificate on behalf of the state of Hawaii," Nick said. "Governor, the podium is yours." Nick stepped aside as the Governor walked up.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor," Arroyo said. He looked at guests before speaking, "I've know Captain McGarrett, or as he's known in my office 'Does He Ever Sleep' McGarrett," this caused a few snickers and for Danny and Steve to both roll their eyes, "for about 12 years having first met him while I was working with former Governor Sam Denning's law enforcement liaison office. While others were somewhat scared of Steve, he could never manage to intimidate me. I don't know whether that earned me his respect or for him to try harder."

The Governor looked at Steve. "On behalf of the people of the State of Hawaii, I am pleased to extend my sincere appreciation and best wishes to you upon your retirement after an outstanding career spanning thirty years in the United States Navy. I also extend greetings of warmest aloha to all who are celebrating with you today.

The Navy's proud traditions have been well represented during your many years of loyal and dedicated service. Your record of conduct, performance and devotion to duty reflects your allegiance to the highest standards of the military profession.

During your military career, you have brought proficiency and expertise to your challenging assignments, and have certainly been a tremendous asset to the Navy.

I commend you for your achievements and offer my best wishes for success in all of your future endeavors (and hopeful continuation with Five-0). May you enjoy health and prosperity, and may you continue to find both challenges and rewards in the years ahead."

The guests clapped and Steve moved to shake the Governor's hand before the Governor went back to his seat and Steve went back to where he'd been standing.

"Thank you Governor Arroyo," Nick said. "I'm sure everyone here, and all residents of Hawaii hope that Steve continues his work with Five-0."

Nick paused and shuffled his papers before looking up and smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you, Captain Steven J. McGarrett, United States Navy, Retired."

Nick stood to the side and applauded along with all the guests, who stood from their seats to give him a standing ovation. Nick moved back to the podium and spoke, "Retired Captain Steven J. McGarrett, the floor is now yours!"

Nick walked to the table in front of the podium and sat in the empty spot as Steve walked to the mic. He pulled a sheet of paper from one of the folders left and waited for everyone to return to their seats before speaking.

"I won't bore you all with another speech, so I'll keep my words few. Thank you all for your support of me and my family on the few occasions when I've been deployed, or on reservists training. It means more to me, Danny and Jake then you will know. Our home is open to you always, so don't be a stranger.

Thank you again and Aloha."

Everyone in attendance stood and applauded and Steve moved join his family who were already walking to meet him.

Nick went back to the podium and said, "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for attending today's ceremony. Please congratulate and celebrate with the McGarrett-Williams Family."


	8. Jacob and the Jack o' Lantern

**Title:** Jacob and the Jack o' Lantern

**Prompt:** Jack o' Lantern for October Bingo at 1_million_words on LJ

**Other Info:** Jacob is about 5 years old in this

* * *

It wasn't very often that there was something that Steve didn't know how to do and over the years, when such occasions came up, Danny had to try hard not to gloat. This was one such time. Pumpkin carving for Halloween.

Sure Steve was a wizard with knives, but the simple art of carving a jack o' lantern was almost a foreign concept to him. A couple of times Danny walked in on Steve watching youtube videos on carving the perfect jack o lantern, but when it came time to apply what he saw, the results weren't pretty.

"Let me handle pumpkin carving with Jacob," Danny suggested as he watched Steve clean up from his latest attempt. "Next week I'll give you a one on one carving session."

Steve tried to be upset at not being able to do something so simple, but liked the idea of a one on one session with Danny. "I get to pick my own pumpkin, right?"

Danny laughed. "Yes, you can pick your own pumpkin and draw the scariest face you want on it," Danny said, "Now go. I need to get this set up for when Jacob gets home from school."

Steve reluctantly left Danny to clean the kitchen and went to pick up Jacob from pre-school.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Danny was putting the last of the supplies on the table when he heard the familiar rumble of the Camaro's engine shut off and two car doors slam shut. Within minutes, Jacob came running into the house.

"Danno! Danno! Are we doing the pumpkin today?" the little boy asked excitedly.

Danny smiled at Jacob as he redirected the boy to the living room where he dropped his backpack. "As soon as you take your backpack up to your room and change your clothes."

"Okay, Danno!" Jacob said as he picked up his backpack and took the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him, up to his room.

Steve joined Danny in the kitchen. "All he could talk about was doing the pumpkin. I promised him that I would take pictures to send to your parents."

Danny laughed. "Just so long as there are no pumpkin food fights."

A few minutes later, Jacob was going back down the stairs and running to the kitchen. "Are those the pumpkins we picked out last week, Danno?"

"Yes they are, Buddy," Danny replied. "Ready to carve them up?"

Jacob rapidly nodded his head. "Ready Danno!" He looked at Steve seriously, "Don't forget to take the pictures, Daddy!"

Steve held up his camera to show his son. "I have it right here. I won't miss a thing."

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Three hours later, Steve had pumpkin innards stuck to his shirt and he was on kitchen clean up duty, but could hear the happy chatter from the office as Danny and Jacob went through the pictures that he wanted to send to his grandparents.

As Steve dried the last carving knife that was used to cut the pumpkin, he turned and looked at the three jack-o-lanterns sitting on the kitchen table and smiled. Each had been drawn and carved out by his son, with the help of Danny, and he couldn't have been more proud.

Danny joined Steve in the kitchen, stopped at the refrigerator and put up a picture that he he printed out. It was of Jacob just after he put his hands inside the pumpkin and felt the squishy insides.

"Favorite picture of him," Steve commented when Danny stepped away. "You're a pretty good teacher with that pumpkin carving stuff."

Danny nodded and laugh. "We'll see how good a teacher I am next week when I try to teach you."


	9. Just the Right Shade of Orange

**Title:** Just the Right Shade of Orange

**Prompt:** Pumpkin square for October Bingo at 1_million_words on LJ.

**Other Info:** Set just before Jacob and the Jack o Lantern. Jacob is about 5 years old in this.

* * *

Divide and conquer. That was how Danny and Steve spent their weekends. This particular weekend Steve was with Grace doing science like things, and Danny prayed they didn't blow up the Island or get arrested.

Danny was spending quality time with Jacob. They were going to the pumpkin patch at Aloun Farms to pick some pumpkins for carving, decorating the house for Halloween and for making pumpkin pie (Steve's favorite).

After the forty minute drive to the pumpkin patch, Danny set about explaining to his son the proper way to pick out a pumpkin. When they entered the farm, they were given colored and numbered stickers to identify the pumpkins they'd like to buy.

Hand in hand, they walked toward the area where all of the pumpkins were and Danny started the lesson.

"First we have to decide the shape," Danny said. "Do we want tall and skinny," Danny pointed at some pumpkins that were indeed tall and rather narrow. They wouldn't be good for carving up, but they'd probably be okay for cutting up for the pie. "Or, do we want fat and round?" Danny pointed to some larger pumpkins that would be great for carving.

Danny could see that Jacob was anxiously going for the fat and round pumpkins and stopped him. "There's more we have to look for, son," Danny said as he led Jacob around the patch to look at more pumpkins. "If we get a big one, we have to make sure it's smooth for when we draw on it before cutting into it. If not, the picture won't be that great."

Jacob looked at the pumpkins he stood in front of then looked at Danny. "These aren't good. They have a lot of cuts and are rough." he rubbed his hand over the biggest one in front of him.

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "That's right. The jack o' lantern won't come out that great on that one."

"What else do we have to look for Danno?" Jacob asked.

Danny went on to explain how they needed to check to make sure it sat up right, that it didn't tip over to the side when left alone. The pumpkin also needed to have hard brown stem and sound hollow when you thump on it.

The pair spent a long time looking for just the right pumpkins for carving, then sweeter pumpkins that would be used for the pie. While Jacob walked around looking and thumping pumpkins, Danny pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures.

In total, they found twelve pumpkins of varying sizes. Many would be used for decorations, or practice carving, but three of the largest ones would be the final carving pumpkins. With their pumpkins paid for, Danny, Jacob and a couple of pumpkin patch workers loaded them into the back of the Camaro.

"I had a lot of fun, Danno!" Jacob said from the back seat of the Camaro.

"I did too, Buddy," Danny said as he looked at his son in the rear view mirror. "We'll have even more fun carving funny or scary faces into them later this month."


	10. Trick or Treat

**Title: **Trick Or Treat

**Prompt:** Trick or Treat square for October Bingo at 1_million_words on LJ.

**Other info:** Jacob is about 4 years old in this.

* * *

Steve's deployment couldn't have come at a worse time. Grace just started the eleventh grade and Jacob was expressing an interest in dressing up for Halloween and going trick or treating.

The last event that they did as a family, well without Grace as she said she was too old to dress up and go trick or treating but would be there for pictures when her little brother went out), was to go to go to the costume store and pick out his costume.

Jacob was adamant that he be allowed to pick his own costume because, "I'm a big boy daddies! I want to do it myself!" and he added a nod of his head. The conversation was over after that.

Of course that didn't stop Danny and Steve from offering suggestions. A football, a baseball, an astronaut...the suggestions went on until Jacob ran ahead of them and stopped in front of a display.

"This!" the little boy yelled and pointed. "I want to be Spongebob!"

Steve and Danny joined their son at the display and Danny let out a sigh. Of course. Jacob was nearly obsessed with the show and for that he have to have a word with Grace for spending far too much time watching her old DVDs that she'd given to him.

"Are you sure, Buddy?" Steve asked.

Jacob nodded his head. "Yes! I want to be Spongebob!"

Steve reached checked the rack of costumes for Jacob's size, pulled out the correct one and looked back at his son. "Last chance to change your mind…"

"Yes Daddy!" Jacob said reaching for the package. "Gimme!"

Steve handed over the costume and looked at Danny. "Are b**you**/b sure you don't want a costume? I'm sure I can find you some camo…"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Funny. Real funny."

Once the costume was paid for, they headed home. Jacob was anxious to try the costume on, but Steve and Danny managed to convince him to wait until the following day when Grace would be over and they could take a few pictures.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Steve and his SEAL team had been gone for about a month when Halloween came. Every week that he was able to call or email, he asked Danny what he was dressing up as and every time Danny said it was a surprise. Steve couldn't even get the information out of Grace and she was the easier of the two Williamses to get information out of.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Grace said during Steve's last call. "I'll be sure to take lots of pictures and videos."

"And you'll remember to send them to me right?" Steve asked with a laugh.

Grace laughed as well. "Of course I will. Nana and Pop will want to see this too. They don't know what Danno is dressing as either."

With a promise of Grace to send pictures and video from Halloween secured, Steve went back to focusing on his mission. The sooner he got done in, location undisclosed, the sooner he could get back to his family.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

It was November third by the time Steve was able to check his email. The first pictures he saw were of Jacob in his Spongebob Squarepants costume standing next to Grace, who was dressed as a doctor (using borrowed equipment from Malia). There were several other pictures of Jacob with the other boys from his scout pack.

The last picture was of Jacob, Grace and Danny. Steve couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out of his mouth when he saw his husband as Patrick Star, Spongebob's best friend.

Next there was a link to a video. Steve clicked on it, entered his Five-0 username and password and sat back to watch what Grace recorded.

_With Grace behind the camera, Danny helped Jacob put on his costume. Yellow foam head with white painted on shirt and red tie, brown pants and a black belt, white socks with red and blue stripes and black shoes._

_"Let's practice one more time," Grace said. "When we get to the first house, what do you do?"_

_Jacob's smiling face turned to the camera and he said, "I ring the bell or knock on the door and yell 'TRICK OR TREAT!' when the door is answered."_

_"Right on!" Danny exclaimed giving Jacob a high five._

_The video then cut to Grace's face and she spoke. "First house of the night. Let's see how it goes."_

_The camera turned back to Spongebob and Patrick walking up the driveway of a house that Steve recognized. It was Doris and Mick's place._

_Jacob's little hand reached out and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Jacob yelled, "TRICK OR TREAT, Grams!" Jacob held out his Halloween treat bag._

_Doris laughed. "Who do we have here?"_

_"I'm Spongebob and Danno is Patrick!" Jacob exclaimed._

_"Great costumes!" Doris said. "Can I take a picture before I give you candy?"_

_"Sure, Grams," Jacob said. Danny picked Jacob up and Doris took a picture before giving Jacob a handful of candy._

_"Don't eat it all tonight," Doris said. "Wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache." She reached out and tickled his stomach causing the little boy to laugh and squirm._

_Danny put Jacob back on his own two feet and smiled at Doris before leading Jacob back down the driveway._

Steve paused the video with Doris, Danny and Jacob looking Grace's direction and smiled. He couldn't wait to get back home to his family and was counting down the days.


End file.
